Sorpresa x Boda x ¿Venganza?
by Tenshibara
Summary: (UA) Debía ser una broma, que Gon se casara y, no solo eso, que lo hiciera con Palm era símil de una catástrofe, era como el inicio del Apocalipsis. Sin embargo, todo tiene su razón, ¿no? Por muy ridícula que esta pueda llegar a ser. Este one-shot participa en la actividad de San Valentín "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, es del señor Vagashi, digo, Togashi._

 _Este fanfic participa en la actividad de San Valentín "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"_

* * *

 **Sorpresa x Boda x ¿Venganza?**

Killua estaba pálido producto de la noticia más reciente. Kurapika procuraba mantener la calma mientras se extasiaba con la bella prosa de Murakami y la suave melodía de Yume Hanabi que fluía por sus audífonos. Por su lado, Leorio caminaba cual poseso por el reducido espacio del cuarto de estudios de la biblioteca.

—¿Es siquiera legal? —dijo Leorio deteniéndose dramáticamente.

—Es mayor de edad —pronunció Kurapika.

—¡Mayor de edad mi trasero! —rugió cual perro rabioso.

—Lo es. —Cerró el libro con hastío, a la par que apagaba su reproductor mp3—. Fue su decisión y hay que respetarla.

—Por Dios, Kurapika. Es solo un niño, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—Confío en Gon —habló con mesura y clavó las pupilas en el mayor, como inspeccionando su alma—. Aunque eso no significa que no esté preocupado. La noticia me afecta tanto como a ustedes.

—Como estás tan calmado... —Leorio bufó y miró a Killua con preocupación—. Mira, Killua hasta parece un muerto viviente.

—No soy un zombi —repuso, recobrando el brillante esplendor de sus orbes zafiro—. Es solo que no comprendo por qué, de todas las personas, la eligió a ella.

—¿Quizás no tenía opción? —se atrevió a especular Kurapika.

—¿Con Palm hay elección? —exclamó Leorio, frustrado.

—Buen punto. —Killua sonrió con sorna—. Lo que me perturba es que hace tan solo un par de días estaba con Alluka, y ella parecía tan ridículamente feliz. Por supuesto, también me preocupa Gon, ¿qué tal si lo está obligando?

—¿Puede hacer eso una ayudante de cátedra? —cuestionó retórico Leorio.

—Tiene la suficiente autoridad para amedrentarlo —puntualizó Kurapika—. La cuestión es, ¿qué le pudo haber dicho?

—¿Que haría de los próximos tres semestres un infierno para él?

—Creo que tratándose de ella, pudo hasta haberlo amenazado de muerte —dijo Killua y soltó una carcajada agria—. Palm está loca.

—Pero hay que admitir que cuando quiere y se arregla, está como para... —Antes de poder acabar de hablar, Kurapika le lanzó el primer tomo de la Anatomía de Rouvier.

—¿No tienes clases?

—Es mi descanso. ¡Demonios, Kurapika, agradece que lo esquivé, caso contrario me hubieras matado!

Mientras Leorio y Kurapika discutían, Killua dejó la habitación en total silencio. Esa mañana, Gon le había dicho que se casaría con tal entusiasmo que, por un segundo, se sintió realmente feliz por él. Sin embargo, le surgió la duda de quién sería la afortunada —¿o quizás desafortunada?—. Temió que fuera Alluka, no era como si alguna vez hubieran sido novios, pero veía un lazo especial entre ambos; y, a pesar de ello, Alluka era su hermanita, no podía dejarla en manos de cualquier chico. Aunque tal vez haber escuchado salir el nombre de Alluka de sus labios hubiera sido mejor.

No sabía en qué momento, Palm, la ayudante del profesor Knov, se había obsesionado con su mejor amigo. Ya, sí, que Gon era el único que la trataba bien no estaba en cuestión, pero ¿era necesario llegar hasta tal extremo? De tan solo imaginarse un escenario tan surreal como ese no sabía si quería lividecer aún más o vomitar, quizás terminaría decantándose por ambos.

* * *

Knov entrelazó los dedos frente a sí, visualizando los gestos de cada uno de los presentes ante semejante noticia. De todos, era Knuckle el que parecía más sorprendido, al punto de que empezaba a espumear por la boca.

—¿Felicitaciones? —carraspeó Morel a la par que le daba un breve golpe en la pantorrilla al más expresivo de sus discípulos—. Es... inesperado.

Shoot no dijo nada, pero muy en su fuero interno se cuestionó cómo eso no iba a ser inesperado. Vamos, era Palm y, a pesar de ser excelente en el campo investigativo, no quitaba que algo le fallaba ahí dentro. Aunque más que inesperado, consideraba que era algo así como el inicio de la llegada de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.

—Creo que aún es muy joven para el matrimonio, pero eso le ayudará a sentar cabeza —opinó brevemente Shoot.

—Sentar cabeza... —bufó Knuckle y se cruzó de brazos, recuperando la confianza que solía exhibir—. Bueno, Gon es un buen chico.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —Alzó una ceja Knov mientras Morel se removía incómodo, sabía bien a dónde iba esa conversación y, si le preguntaban, no le gustaba meterse en esos asuntos.

—Claro que sí. Palm ya es mayor como para decidir qué hacer con su vida.

—Ya veo. —Knov le lanzó una mirada calculadora y esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Tienes toda la razón; aunque pensé que no estarías de acuerdo, me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada sobre disuadirla. Supongo que es hora de felicitar a Morel por su buen trabajo como mentor.

—¿Quién eres tú para hablar de eso? —bromeó Morel, consciente de que sus pupilos eran, en todos los sentidos, personajes demasiado peculiares.

Shoot observó en silencio cómo Knuckle se puso en pie para dejar la estancia, haciendo acopio de toda su compostura. Excusándose en voz baja, lo siguió por el amplio pasillo de granito.

—¿En serio estás bien?

—¿Que si estoy bien? ¡A la mierda con eso! ¿En qué demonios está pensando Palm? Y Gon... Cuando vea a Gon juro que lo despellejo.

—Hace unos segundos dijiste que era un buen muchacho.

—¡Y claro que lo es! —apretó la mandíbula, sulfurado—. Soltero y riendo como idiota con sus amigos.

—Pero es increíble que haya aceptado a Palm...

—Palm tiene sus encantos, ¿sabes?

—Prefiero no pensar en ella de esa forma, me mantiene alejado de problemas.

—¿Problemas?

—Contigo. —Shoot miró la expresión desconcertada de su amigo y suspiró—. Problemas contigo, Knuckle, eres especialmente delicado cuando se trata de Palm.

—Es mi amiga, ¿no es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer? —Lo miró como si tuviera otra cabeza saliéndole del hombro.

—Ah, claro. —Shoot le cedió la victoria, con un cabeza de kril como él no valía la pena discutir—. Allá está Gon.

En efecto, caminando por uno de los senderos del campus, estaba el jovencito charlando amenamente con una muchacha de apariencia enérgica. Antes de poder atisbarlo y detenerlo, Shoot se percató que Knuckle estaba corriendo a varios metros por delante de él, semejando una manada de mastodontes.

—¡Hola, Knuckle! —Gon le dirigió una amplia y refrescante sonrisa mientras sostenía la mano de la desconocida.

—Gon. —Teniéndolo ahí al frente, sonriéndole como si la maldad del mundo no surtiera efecto sobre él, todas sus intenciones de asesinarlo se esfumaron y tan solo atinó a clavarle las pupilas en contemplación genuina.

—Ella es Alluka, la hermana de Killua —presentó con entusiasmo—. Aquel es Shoot y este es Knuckle.

—¡Mucho gusto! —Alluka esgrimió una amplia sonrisa.

—M-mucho gusto —tartamudeó Knuckle desconcertado por la alegría que emanaba la pareja, a la par que al fondo Shoot agitaba la mano como quien no quiere la cosa—. Escuché que te casarás con Palm.

—¡Sí! —De nuevo la sonrisa que empezaba a irritar al mayor.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? —Se dirigió a Alluka que tan solo se sonrojó.

—Gon y Palm aceptaron que llevara los anillos.

—¿Eh? —Knuckle arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿No eres muy grande para hacerlo?

—¿Se necesita una edad en concreto? —La Zoldyck inclinó el rostro, inspeccionando a Knuckle como si buscara algún rastro de broma, cosa que empezó a hacer después de tratar tanto con Gon, Killua y Leorio.

—Supongo que si la novia lo quiere así, no hay problema. —El hombre rio nerviosamente ante la mirada casi asesina de Gon—. ¿Cuándo será?

—Uhm... —Gon lo meditó unos segundos y habló—: El 5 de marzo.

Alluka, ignorante de la información, lo miró con sorpresa cuando su cerebro le recordó que ese día era poco después de los exámenes parciales de la universidad, lo que significaba que la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no tenían todo preparado.

—Gon, tenemos que buscar donde hacer las invitaciones. —Le recordó con las mejillas infladas.

—¡Cierto! Knuckle y Shoot, ¡espero verlos ese día!

—Cla-claro... —musitó el mayor desconcertado por la peculiar pareja corriendo rumbo a no sabía dónde.

—¿No lo ibas a despellejar? —cuestionó Shoot al notar el desconcierto en las facciones de su amigo.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga con esa sonrisa idiota y contagiosa que siempre porta? Ni siquiera sé cómo entró a la universidad —bufó guardándose las manos en los bolsillos—. Por lo pronto, iré a almorzar, ¿vienes?

* * *

Kurapika suspiró, lamentándose por el sistema bibliotecario de la universidad que no le permitía sacar libros prestados. Miró las copias de un resumen explicativo de la Dialéctica de Platón. Por lo general, prefería sacar él mismo los análisis de las obras filosóficas que debía leer y más si eran tan sencillas como esa, pero la noticia de la boda de Gon no dejaba tranquila su ya de por sí activa mente.

Con cuidado, revisó las otras hojas que llevaba. Bien, nunca le habían interesado las leyes, pero debía cerciorarse que ese matrimonio fuera respaldado por todas las leyes, porque donde hubiera una sola fisura, juraba que haría hasta lo imposible por detener a su amigo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Senritsu. —La saludó, la estupefacción adornando sus facciones por verla rondando por la facultad de Psicología cuando la de Artes estaba más lejos—. No pasa nada, solo estoy un poco preocupado.

—¿Por lo de Gon?

—¿Ya te enteraste?

—Las chicas que están obsesionadas con él no paran de hablar de ello. Pensé que era una mentira, pero con tan solo verte...

—La idea me inquieta. No se lo digas a Killua, pero hasta donde tenía entendido, Alluka y Gon estaban saliendo.

—¿Y ella lo sabe?

—Ni idea. —Se encogió de hombros y exhaló—. Creo, no, estoy seguro de que Palm lo...

—¿Yo qué? —Se escuchó una voz que erizó hasta el último vello del Kuruta mientras Senritsu procuraba no reírse por su reacción.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Senritsu, intentando rescatar al rubio.

—Gracias. —Su expresión tétrica se dulcificó con una sonrisa—. Debo ser afortunada, ¿no? Al final, Gon me aceptó.

—Ah, sí. Qué alegría. —Kurapika forzó una sonrisa poco convincente mientras la mujer lo inspeccionaba como buscando rastros de falsedad en su expresión.

—¿Y quiénes irán? —preguntó Senritsu.

—Aún no estamos seguros. —Palm jugó con sus dedos—. Supongo que serán nuestros amigos y familiares, lo normal, ¿no?

—Y... —Kurapika se aclaró la garganta después de espabilar—. ¿Y cómo van los preparativos?

—¡Fantásticos! —La exclamación de Palm se ganó un respingo por parte de sus interlocutores—. Solo faltan las invitaciones. Lo he estado planeando por tanto tiempo...

Kurapika asintió mientras compadecía a Gon por lograr que alguien como ella se fijara en él. Senritsu curvó los labios, a la par que decidía que ayudaría a su amigo a buscar alguna cosa que librara a Gon de esa boda; aunque si eso estaba ocurriendo era porque él había aceptado, ¿quizás no estaba en sus cinco sentidos?

—¿Y cómo ocurrió? —preguntó Senritsu después de percibir el mutismo incómodo de todos.

Kurapika agitó la cabeza con aquiescencia, queriendo escuchar todos los detalles. Con un simple vistazo, le agradeció a su compañera el haber realizado tan excelente pregunta. Por un segundo, Palm se preguntó si esos dos se comunicaban por telepatía, pero eso era imposible, ¿no?

—Se lo pedí y aceptó —respondió escueta.

—¿Solo así? —insistió Kurapika.

—No te lo voy a contar —espetó, exasperada—. Ni siquiera somos amigos. —Se dio media vuelta para irse.

Kurapika se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No le había pedido que le contara con lujo de detalles su vida amorosa con Gon, pero las mujeres siempre se entusiasmaban cuando se trataba de su boda y, siendo Palm como era, estaba casi seguro de que se hubiera explayado en un relato de horas. Reaccionó cuando Senritsu palmeó su espalda, comprendiendo su decepción y desconcierto.

—Kura... —Killua estuvo a punto de llamarlo hasta que atisbó la rimbombante figura de su futura cuñada, porque Gon y él eran como hermanos del alma—. ¡Esa es Palm! —La señaló con un dedo acusador para luego emanar un aura asesina—. La mataré.

—¡Tranquilo! —Kurapika tuvo los suficientes reflejos para tomarlo del brazo antes de que saliera tras la mujer, cosa que si hacía terminaría muy probablemente con la muerte del menor.

—¡Suéltame, Kurapika!

—Si no te calmas, no lo haré —amenazó, afianzando más su agarre cual madre enojada.

—... —Killua tragó una prolongada bocanada de aire y miró a Senritsu con las mejillas infladas, buscando ayuda por parte de ella, a lo que esta solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Ya, estoy tranquilo, Kurapika.

—No te voy a soltar porque tengo la ligera impresión de que te irás corriendo.

—Tan agudo como siempre —masculló y clavó sus pupilas en el mayor—. ¿Te dijo algo? Confesó que en un arrebato de locura se aprovechó de la bondad de Gon.

—No. —Senritsu habló, pensativa—. Tildaría su respuesta más bien de reacia a hablar, como si realmente no tuviera nada que decir.

—¿Nada?

—Lo cual es curioso —puntualizó Kurapika mientras la chispa de una idea empezaba a arder en su mirada—. Nos has contado que Palm ha estado tras Gon todo este semestre, así que sería lógico pensar que ella se emocionaría mucho de haber no solo conseguido de Gon aceptara ser su novio sino también casarse. El no haber mostrado ni una pizca de interés cuando le pedí que me dijera cómo había ocurrido todo, me hace sospechar que hay algo más detrás de esta boda.

—¿Algo así como que se casarán porque uno de los dos es extranjero y necesita la nacionalidad? —inquirió Killua.

—Ya, pero ambos son de aquí —dijo Senritsu, sorprendida por el ejemplo del muchacho—. ¿Pero no están exagerando? Palm no es una mala chica.

—Es porque tú no eres Gon —respondió Killua.

—No es que seamos las mejores amigas, pero Neon y ella son amigas. También, la he visto con Knuckle y Shoot, y siempre parece que se la están pasando bien.

—Pero... —Estuvo a punto de refutar Killua, cuando una exclamación por parte de Kurapika hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia él.

—¡Knuckle y Shoot! Quizás ellos son parte de lo que no me cuadra aquí. —El joven, sin mediar más palabras, regresó a la biblioteca para intentar atar cabos.

—Creo que lo perdimos... —murmuró Killua para luego reírse.

Senritsu parpadeó. De hecho, ella creía que había perdido a Kurapika y que Killua ya estaba perdido, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto mientras el menor decidía entablar conversación con ella.

* * *

Leorio estaba inclinado sobre Jazmin. Casi se le cae la mandíbula al fijarse en la pareja más allá del cristal de la ventana. Para su mala suerte, los lentes se le resbalaron y acabaron dentro del pecho del cadáver, mientras el bisturí se le iba un poco de más y cercenaba el nervio del plexo braquial que hacía unos segundos estudiaba.

—Oh, mierda —maldijo, livideciendo mientras buscaba testigos de su crimen.

No había nadie. Solo él y el cadáver en una fría habitación. Si el ayudante de la doctora Cheadle se enteraba lo mataría y ya se imaginaba ocupando una de las mesas de disección. Tomó los lentes y el kit de disección para lavarlos y desinfectarlos como lo haría un asesino novato. La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una de sus compañeras de clase, seguida de su novio.

—¿Ya desocupaste el cadáver?

—Ah, sí...

—¿No está roto? —Pokkle señaló los nervios después de verlos un rato y compararlos con las imágenes del libro.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —bufó Leorio molesto por la imprudencia del otro.

—Estaba ayudando a Ponzu a estudiar así que sé está parte. Que estudie Biología no significa que no me entre nada más en el cerebro —repuso ofendido.

—No me digas que lo rompiste, Leorio.

—... No... —El aludido desvió la mirada mientras guardaba todo—. A-además, si lo hubiera hecho, cosa que no hice, no haría gran diferencia con el estado usual y destrozado de la pobre Jazmin.

—Solo lárgate, Leorio —suspiró Ponzu—. Si viene el ayudante, le diré que ya estaba así cuando llegué.

—¡Eres un ángel, Ponzu! —Le sonrió a la par que se cercioraba de que la pareja en el exterior no se hubiera ido—. No como el estirado de tu novio.

—¡Leorio! —Pokkle dio un paso para buscar pelea, pero Ponzu lo detuvo con un breve movimiento de la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé para qué lo ayudaste.

—Me ayudó a estudiar histología, tenía que devolvérselo —explicó recogiéndose el cabello.

—Lo hice porque quise, no te sientas en deuda. —Leorio, antes de salir le dirigió una sonrisa que pecaba de buena.

Cual alma que lleva el diablo y con la vista borrosa por no querer ponerse lentes después de recordar dónde cayeron, recorrió los pasillos hasta darle alcance a la muy risueña pareja. Ese cabello puntiagudo y la obsesiva vestimenta verduzca solo podían pertenecer a su pequeño amigo.

—¡Gon!

—¿Leorio? —El muchacho giró la cabeza y alzó las cejas—. Es raro verte sin lentes.

—Ocurrieron cosas —dijo enigmático y clavó la mirada en su acompañante—. Palm, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. Gon y yo íbamos a elegir el diseño de las invitaciones. —Palm habló con naturalidad, pero como Leorio parecía tener algo en contra de ella, interpretó sus palabras como un: "Lárgate. Quiero estar a solas con mi pequeño Gon"; y como era normal en Leorio, se sintió enfurecer de a poco.

—¿Les molesta si los acompaño?

—Pero, Leorio, ¿podrás ver algo sin lentes? —declinó Gon—. Un doctor debe tener buena vista, o eso es lo que dice la abuela Abe, así que no te la desgastes más.

—... —Leorio no tenía ninguna excusa ante tan persuasiva oración, pero captó una parte muy importante en esta—. Y dime, Gon, ¿tu tía y tu abuela están de acuerdo con la boda?

Leorio no lograba verlos muy bien, pero estaba casi seguro de que Palm y Gon se dirigieron una sonrisa de maquiavélica complicidad. Palm tomó la palabra:

—Sí. Ya fuimos a hablar con ellas y aceptaron más que encantadas.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó retórico. Empezaba a perder la esperanza en la rectitud de Mito.

—¡Sí! Nunca vi a tía Mito reírse tanto.

—¿Reírse?

—De alegría, por supuesto —agregó Palm con una breve carcajada nerviosa.

—Bueno, ¡hasta luego, Leorio! —Gon tomó la muñeca de Palm y huyó al creer que habían hablado de más.

—¿Eh? ¿Gon? —Leorio estiró la mano, intentando hallarle sentido a todo lo que le dijeron.

Tal vez, en ese punto, empezaba a acariciar la idea de unirse a Kurapika en su búsqueda obsesiva de lo improbable. Sin embargo, tenía mucho que hacer y estudiar; y él carecía de la súper habilidad de Kurapika para hacer todo los deberes de la universidad más hallar tiempo para gastar en sus actividades personales.

* * *

Todos observaron cómo Leorio se dejó caer trágicamente en el sofá. Por un segundo, Pokkle se vio tentado a patearlo de no ser porque estaba cómodamente recostado en el regazo de Ponzu que apreciaba con orgullo sus notas finales del parcial. Senritsu agitaba las piernas mientras se mecía en un sofá-columpio convenientemente colgado en la sala. Killua descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mientras esta tarareaba con alegría la melodía que Senritsu había compuesto para el examen final de ese parcial.

—Pensé que nunca acabarían los exámenes —lloriqueó Leorio.

—Lo bueno es que todos pasamos —apoyó Pokkle—. ¡Dos meses menos para graduarnos!

—Vaya optimismo. —Killua esgrimió su sonrisa felina—. Todavía te faltan, ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años?

—Tres y medio —corrigió Ponzu, disfrutando de molestarlo un poco.

—Pero, en efecto, es menos que cuando comenzamos —comentó Senritsu para aligerar el ambiente—. Alluka, ya vas a terminar preparatoria, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí! —respondieron ambos hermanos con emoción.

—Aunque no lo crean, Alluka se graduará con honores. —Killua alardeó mientras su familiar reía avergonzada.

—No me sorprende, Alluka parece una chica muy inteligente. —Leorio curvó los labios para luego erguirse y mirarlos a todos con seriedad—. Ya es mañana, ¿no?

—Sí. —Ponzu empezó a acariciar el suave cabello de Pokkle con gesto pensativo—. Jamás pensé que sería Gon el primero en casarse de nosotros.

—Siempre pensé que serían ustedes —comentó Senritsu.

—Yo pensé que serían tú y Kurapika. —Pokkle picó la mejilla de Ponzu con el índice.

Todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho las coordenadas del paradero de Excálibur. Luego, sus pupilas se posaron en Senritsu que dejó de columpiarse mientras sentía las mejillas a punto de explotarles.

—N-no tenemos una relación de ese tipo. —Agitó las manos.

—Jamás lo hubiera pensado. —Leorio se rascó la barbilla, hallándole mucho sentido a la suposición de Pokkle.

—¿Cómo no? —Ponzu alzó las cejas y sonrió de forma pícara—. Siempre se lanzan estas miradas cómplices que hablan más que las palabras.

—Solo somos amigos —volvió a negar Senritsu, aún más ruborizada.

—Si lo pienso bien, Kurapika y Senritsu no se verían mal —dijo Killua, igual de sorprendido que el resto.

—¡Paren, paren, paren! —exclamó Alluka, preocupada por el estado emocional de su amiga—. La van a matar con tanta sangre que se le fue a la cara.

La muchacha fue a socorrerla mientras Senritsu agradecía su intervención divina a la par que servía de pantalla para que no notaran lo avergonzada que estaba.

—Pero, Alluka —habló Senritsu para cambiar de tema—, ¿no te incomoda que Gon quiera casarse con Palm?

—No. —Ella sonrió y se giró a ver al resto—. Estoy muy feliz por ellos. —Clavó las pupilas en su hermano como si ocultara algo, cosa que fue captada de inmediato por él.

—Es una lástima —dijo Ponzu, suspicaz—. Siempre quise ver a Alluka con un vestido blanco.

—Alluka nunca se casará —dictaminó Killua en tono ceremonioso.

—¡¿Eh?! Yo quiero casarme con... —Se cubrió los labios al darse cuenta que había metido la pata—. Con mi hermano.

Killua y Leorio se encendieron de inmediato, Killua porque Alluka se veía adorable diciendo eso; mientras que a Leorio le pareció envidiable tener una hermana menor capaz de decir eso a sus diecisiete años.

—Vaya, Killua, no sabía que tuvieras un siscon —se mofó Leorio para que este lo señalara con un dedo acusador.

—¡Y tú eres un pervertido!

—¡El pervertido eres tú!

—Seré pervertido, pero a ti nadie te quita lo viejo y feo. —Le sacó la lengua.

—Chicos, ya paren —intervino Pokkle, tan solo para que se la tomaran contra él.

—¡Tú, cállate, virgen!

—Vi-¡Virgen! —exclamó ofendido y no dudó unirse a la ridícula diatriba que montaban.

Ponzu se golpeó la frente mientras se paraba después de que Pokkle se hubiera puesto de pie. Alluka les hizo señas para salir y hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Están locos, ni siquiera sé cómo los soporto —suspiró Ponzu, ofreciéndoles jugo de naranja.

—Si no pelearan, pensaría que es el comienzo del fin. —Rio Senritsu.

—Oh, eso es lo que falta... —exclamó Alluka, dándole un breve sorbo a su bebida—. Como no está Kurapika, no hay nadie que medie entre esos tres.

—¿Dónde estará?

—La última vez que lo vi —empezó Ponzu— estaba en la biblioteca murmurando algo sobre legalidad y un cabo suelto... La verdad, no sé ni cómo logró pasar todas las materias con tan buena nota si tiene la cabeza en otro sitio.

—Seguro que está intentando detener la boda —dijo Senritsu, no sabía en qué momento se había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, parecía que ayer había sido cuando Gon les dio la noticia y el rumor se corrió como pólvora entre todos—. Insisto, Alluka, ¿en serio estás bien con todo esto?

—Síp.

—No lo entiendo —negó Ponzu, exasperada—. No fue hace poco que me dijiste que querías a Gon, no entiendo cómo es que ahora...

—¡Alluka, vámonos! —rugió Killua desde la sala.

—Salvada por la campana —cantó la muchacha mientras se despedía rápidamente de las muchachas y desaparecía tras la puerta.

—Espe... ¡Alluka! —Ponzu intentó tomarla del brazo.

La risueña jovencita se despidió con la mano a la par que era halada de la muñeca por su hermano. Una vez afuera, Killua gruñó de mal humor.

—Esos idiotas...

—¿Te dijeron algo?

—No es importante.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestas?

—Es... —Killua desvió la mirada y suspiró—. Dijeron que lloraría mañana. ¡Sé que últimamente es muy fácil hacerme llorar! Pero eso no significa que soy débil.

—¡Me gustan las personas que lloran! —animó Alluka—. Creo que una persona capaz de conmoverse por algo muestra empatía y, sobretodo, no tiene miedo a mostrarse como es. Si Killua no dejara ver sus sentimientos, se sentiría muy vacío.

—Gracias, Alluka. —Sonrió, orgulloso de que Alluka hubiera crecido para convertirse en una buena persona.

Ambos caminaban cuesta abajo. En el horizonte, se atisbaban los últimos rayos de luz solar tiñendo el panorama de un cálido color anaranjado. Sus sombras se delineaban sobre el asfalto y a Killua le pareció curioso ver lo mucho que habían crecido. Hacía unos cuantos años, ambos no distaban demasiado en altura, pero ahora Killua era más alto y Alluka había adoptado una linda figura femenina que tendría que defender de buitres.

—Alluka, ¿estás ocultando algo?

—La verdad no. —Agitó la cabeza con una sonrisita.

—No te creo. Eres pésima mintiendo.

—No miento —cantó.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Gon?

—Para nada. ¿No es que estás celoso de que él se va a casar?

—¿Celoso? No, qué asco.

—Es porque Gon es más popular que tú.

—¿Eh? Si quisiera podría conseguiré una novia, ¿sabes?

—Pero es que no conoces a muchas chicas... Están Palm, Ponzu, Senritsu, Biscuit, Neon, Menchi.

—Todas son feas, y si no lo son, son viejas.

—¡Amane!

—Ni loco.

—¡Oh! ¡Canary!

—¿Canary? —Killua la miró dubitativo—. Somos amigos y no es pesada como muchas otras chicas, pero es mayor que yo.

—Pero te quiere.

—Bueno, admito que me siento mucho más tranquilo a su alrededor después de que dejó de decirme "amo Killua"; además, siempre ha cuidado de ti, así que le estoy muy agradecido. —Sonrió con calidez y soltó una interjección de reclamo—. ¡Alluka! ¡Estás evadiendo mi pregunta!

—¿Yo? Para nada, ya te respondí. —Le sonrió con picardía.

—Me ocultas algo, Alluka, y no dudes que lo descubriré —acusó con su mirada penetrante intentando que flaqueara.

—Hazlo, entonces —retó con su dulce voz.

* * *

Leorio era incapaz de detener las lágrimas mientras ajustaba la corbata de Gon. Era 5 de marzo y estaban en una iglesia de religión desconocida, organizando los últimos detalles.

Gon estaba impresionado por la decoración blanca y verde. Apenas había logrado dar un vistazo al altar, pero por lo poco que vio, pudo distinguir un arco gigantesco repleto de pequeñas flores blancas en una compleja enredadera, también pudo percibir el fresco aroma del aliento de bebé; el camino que conducía al altar era flanqueado por hermosos y delicados arreglos con lirios; en pequeños boles de cristal flotaban narcisos y lenguas de buey, dispuestos en un pedestal en cada fila. El techo era alto, con una cúpula que permitía observar el brillante cielo azul; las paredes color crema más la suave iluminación daba una sensación de cálida pureza al acto que pronto se llevaría a cabo.

Aunque la habitación donde se estaba preparando era totalmente distinta; con decir que apenas entraban él, Killua y Leorio. Gon no sabía si Killua estaba molesto, pero debía admitir que la mirada azulada clavada en él no era muy tranquilizadora.

—¿No vendrá Kurapika?

—Me aseguré de que recibiera la invitación en sus manos —dijo Leorio, acercándose a Killua para acicalarlo—. Solo que parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Oh... —Gon rio, más relajado de lo que estaría alguien que estaba a minutos de casarse—. ¡Ging vendrá!

—¿En serio? —habló por primera vez Killua mientras apartaba las manos de Leorio.

—Sí, al final tía Mito lo persuadió. —Se carcajeó, aún asustado por cómo la mujer había exigido su presencia en tan importante día.

—A veces olvido que es tu padre —gruñó Leorio—, parece más un ¿familiar lejano? Algo así como el primo de tu tío en segundo grado.

—Qué cruel. —Rio Gon de buen humor.

Killua puso los ojos en blanco. Decir que estaba exasperado no era suficiente para expresar lo indignado que estaba y es que Gon parecía estar de acuerdo con esa endemoniada boda. Sin embargo, a pesar de detestar esa situación y estar asustado por posiblemente perder a su mejor amigo en manos de esa loca, no pudo negarse a ser su padrino, ¿quizás así estaría más cerca para deshacerse de Palm? Sonrió como si se tratara de un psicópata.

—Uhm... ¿Estás bien, Killua? —preguntó Leorio, empezando a dudar de la estabilidad mental de su amigo.

—De maravilla. —Rio brevemente y se puso en pie—. ¿Vamos? Ya casi es hora, no quieres hacerla esperar, ¿o sí?

—¿No? —Gon le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Leorio y este tan solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y alegar que se le había zafado un tornillo.

Saliendo, se encontraron con Alluka, ataviada en un fresco y vaporoso vestido lila. Tanto Leorio como Killua no pasaron por alto la expresión de los más bajos. Gon desvió la mirada y pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Luces hermosa, Alluka —halagó.

—Gracias. —Ella sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas—. Ustedes se ven muy apuestos; en especial, Gon.

—Pensé que dirías que era yo —intervino Killua, haciendo gala de su traje azul oscuro que contrastaba con el peculiar color de su cabello.

—¿O yo? —Leorio sacó la lengua ante la mirada incrédula que le dedicaba el Zoldyck.

—Es el mismo atuendo de siempre, Leorio —dijo Gon sin querer sonar grosero, a lo que Leorio separó los labios ofendido.

—Bueno, por lo menos no parezco una orca y mucho menos un duende irlandés. —Se defendió, exasperado; escrutando el traje verde oscuro que había decidido vestir el novio para ese día.

—Leorio también se ve bien —atajó Alluka antes de que empezaran a pelear.

Killua puso los ojos en blanco cuando el mayor sacó pecho con orgullo, a la par que Gon reía bajito. Alluka tomó el brazo de su hermano con una enorme sonrisa y los guio hacia el altar. Gon aspiró profundo cuando vio a todas las personas que se habían reunido para celebrar ese día. En primera fila, podía ver a su tía y a su abuela, junto a Knuckle, Shoot, Morel y Knov. Estaban Pokkle y Ponzu, Zushi y el profesor Wing, y varios instructores. Agitó la mano de forma nerviosa cuando, entre los asistentes, cruzó la mirada con Hisoka que le sonrió de la manera más tétrica posible; a su lado, Illumi parecía observar a la nada —¿quizás al vacío de su alma?—.

—¿Por qué los invitaste? —susurró Leorio.

—Insistencia de Alluka y también de Palm —se excusó, creyendo que no había sido la idea más brillante.

El pastor se hallaba tras el atrio, leyendo un libro a la par que lo memorizaba. Leorio no podía creer que probablemente esa era la primera vez que el tipo casaba a alguien. Por su lado, Killua tenía ganas de estornudar por tantas flores en un sitio tan pequeño.

—¿Y Senritsu? —cuestionó Killua al ver el piano gigantesco que se hallaba a un lado.

—Fue a buscar a Kurapika —dijo Alluka, emocionada por todo, como si fuera ella la que iba a casarse.

Como si sus palabras tuvieran propiedades invocatorias, el joven rubio entró junto a Senritsu, ambos llevaban varios tomos enciclopédicos de no sabían qué. Kurapika, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a sus amigos, se dejó caer en la última fila mientras le dirigía un par de palabras a Senritsu que, después de un asentimiento titubeante, se dirigió a su puesto frente al piano, no sin antes saludar a Alluka.

—Killua y Gon deben quedarse aquí. Debo ir a buscar a Palm. —Alluka tomó las manos de Gon y le sonrió con alegría—. Mucha suerte.

—Ten cuidado —deseó, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Vaya forma de despedirse... —murmuró Leorio, dirigiéndose al sitio que Mito le había guardado.

Killua les lanzó una mirada suspicaz, para luego ponerse a pensar sobre lo que implicaban las palabras de su hermana. Esa boda debía significar más de lo que veía, no cabía duda. Sin embargo, era imposible que fuera la pantalla de algo distinto, porque nadie se molestaría en gastar semejante suma de dinero si fuera una mentira, o eso quería creer.

Antes de poder insistir en el tema, Killua vio cómo Senritsu asentía para empezar a tocar una serena y meliflua pieza que dejó a todos con el aliento trabado en los labios. Killua no tuvo tiempo de acudir a su absurdo e impulsivo plan de secuestrar a Gon para detener la boda, no cuando Palm caminaba al altar con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, el rubor adornando sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillando como si estuviera cumpliendo un sueño. Todos se quedaron tiesos en su sitio, y hasta Gon se permitió sonrojarse un poco.

Por otro lado, Knuckle tenía los nudillos blancos y la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, impactado por la belleza que irradiaba su amiga. No era justo, pensó, no sabía qué, pero simplemente lo sentía así; y, por un segundo, quiso ser él quien la esperara en el sitio de Gon. Sin percatarse, un nudo empezó a formársele en la garganta el momento que regresó la mirada al joven Freecs esperando, sonriente, a su futura esposa.

En cuanto Palm puso un pie junto a Gon, se escuchó un fuerte portazo junto a dos voces masculinas discutiendo. Al ver de quién se trataba, Gon suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa a la mujer, que dejó resbalar el asunto.

—Por favor, Ging. ¡Es tu hijo!

—Sí, sí, sí. He escuchado eso tantas veces que empezaré a tener pesadillas —habló de forma perezosa a la par que intentaba regresar sobre sus pasos.

—¡Sé un padre responsable por una vez en tu vida! —Kite afianzó su agarre en la camiseta del hombre.

—¡¿EH?! —Ging abrió los ojos más de lo normal—. Es suficiente con que se lo haya dejado a Mito, ¿no? Sabía que ella lo cuidaría bien.

La aludida, entre nerviosa y molesta por tener a Ging tan cerca después de tantos años; se dejó ganar por la furia que le ocasionaba la actitud desinteresada del hombre. Nadie estuvo seguro de cómo llegó tan rápido a la enorme puerta.

—¡Ging Freecss! —rugió y Kite, en un desliz de instinto protector, soltó a Ging para que huyera, pero este se giró con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro—. ¡Entra de una vez, ¿quieres?!

—Hola, Mito. Desde la última vez que nos vimos, has creci…

La mujer le atinó un certero golpe en la cabeza y, aún echando humo por las orejas, lo arrastró hasta dejarlo caer junto a Kurapika que, todavía sumergido en sus libros, dio un respingo al ver al desaliñado hombre que tenía un parecido ridículo con Gon. Mito instó, de manera amable, a que Kite se sentara, cosa que hizo sin siquiera respirar. Una vez arreglado todo, regresó su puesto y le regaló una radiante sonrisa a Gon.

—B-bueno… —Gon rio nerviosamente y continuó—. Sigamos.

Killua seguía sin creer que estuvieran allí, pero con solo ver a la extraña pareja y los brillantes ojos de fascinación de Alluka le era suficiente. Lo quisiera o no, estaban allí y la unión entre ambos era inexorable. Fue en ese momento en el que empezó a pensar en todo lo que cambiaría si Gon se casaba. Comenzando por algo tan superfluo como que no podrían volver a pasar noches en vela jugando videojuegos, comiendo comida chatarra y riendo como focas retrasadas; hasta el simple hecho de que, probablemente, su amistad dejaría de ser la misma. Para Killua, Gon era importante porque había sido su primer amigo, aquel capaz de aceptarlo ciegamente, sin importarle su pasado o sus mañas; le había enseñado que el mundo y la vida poseían un brillo más allá de lo concebible por un humano común, que después de la lluvia siempre seguía la calma y, si se tenía suerte, podrían ver un arco iris. Gon había sido el único que había conseguido en él sentimientos de alegría y tristeza verdaderos, podía asegurar que hasta había descubierto el alma que Killua creía no poseer. A pesar de que no todo había sido diversión entre ellos, atesoraba desde sus pequeñas diatribas hasta las peleas donde habían terminado golpeándose cual par de gatos rabiosos. En ese momento, mientras el pastor decía algo que no entendía y todos miraban atentos la ceremonia, Killua se dio cuenta de que lo amaba como a un hermano que había sido capaz de incrustarse en su alma.

Dio un respingo cuando Gon, con un gesto amable desbordándole sus orbes ambarinos, le dio una suave palmada en el hombro. De inmediato, al notar su vista nublada, tocó sus mejillas y sonrió con sarcasmo al notar que estaba llorando. Rápidamente, limpió su rostro, sin ser capaz de detener las lágrimas que se iban escapando con cada parpadeo.

Shoot, sentado en la primera fila, codeó a Knuckle para que viera lo llorón que era Killua, pero ¿qué podía decir este cuando él mismo estaba chillando? Con un suspiro, le pasó un pañuelo para que se tranquilizara antes de que hiciera más el ridículo.

Ponzu agitó el brazo de Pokkle con emoción cuando el momento más esperado de toda la ceremonia llegó. Allí estaban Gon y Palm, frente a frente, ambos se sonreían de manera cómplice y se tomaban de las manos cual pareja feliz.

—Usted, Gon Freecss, ¿acepta a Palm Siberia como su esposa? ¿Promete serle fiel en la prosperidad y adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de sus vidas?

—¡Acepto! —exclamó con una risita contagiosa.

—Usted, Palm Siberia, ¿acepta a Gon Freecss como su esposo? ¿Promete serle fiel en la prosperidad y adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de sus vidas?

—Sí. —Palm, realmente conmovida por todo, apretó la mano del menor.

El pastor continuó con las formalidades y se detuvo para hacer la pregunta del millón. En ese momento, Shoot casi se cae del asiento cuando su amigo se puso en pie de forma dramática, al mismo tiempo, en la parte trasera se escuchó un alboroto similar.

—¿Alguien se opone al matrimonio de Gon Freecss y Palm Siberia? —preguntó el pastor por segunda vez al ver al tipo de peinado gracioso y al rubio del fondo en pie.

—¡Me opongo! —gritó Knuckle, mientras Shoot se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano y Morel deseaba que la tierra se tragase a su pobre pupilo.

—¡Esto es ilegal! —secundó Kurapika con un dedo acusador.

—Y pensar que llegaría a ese extremo —dijo Leorio contento por tener razones lógicas para detener la boda.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —se escuchó la voz de Ging.

—¿Lo de la oposición no era antes de contraer nupcias? —musitó Pokkle, incrédulo.

—Esto se puso interesante —siseó Hisoka, calmando sus ganas de asesinar a todos allí por tener a su pequeño fruto inmaduro haciendo ridiculeces.

—B-bueno —el pastor soltó una carcajada nerviosa ante los murmullos que empezaron a oírse por toda la sala—, ¿por qué es ilegal, señor…?

—Kurapika —dijo Gon sin una pizca de enfado por la interrupción.

—Busqué en el registro civil y nunca se casaron por el civil, lo cual impediría que lo hagan por la iglesia. —Kurapika mostró la Tablet con la lista de todos los recién casados.

—¡Hackeaste al gobierno! —exclamó Leorio.

—Le pedí ayuda a Hanzo —respondió, haciendo el comentario a un lado—. A más de ello, no hay ningún permiso de una entidad con poder donde indique que pueden realizar toda esta ceremonia sin estar casados por el civil. Además, la ley dice que…

—Ya entendimos. —El pastor puso los ojos en blanco y se giró al otro opositor—. ¿Y usted?

—Yo… —Knuckle pasó saliva cuando las pupilas de Palm se posaron en él—. No sé. —Shoot, nuevamente, se golpeó la frente y se puso en pie.

—Lo que quiere decir —empezó, ignorando lo incómodo que se sentía por tener todas las miradas sobre él—, es que este idiota ha estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo, Palm.

—¡No tenías que decírselo! —reclamó Knuckle, sintiendo el orgullo herido y totalmente avergonzado como una colegiala que acaba de confesarse.

—Es… —Palm, roja como una cereza, soltó las cálidas manos de Gon—. ¿Es cierto? Si es otra broma, juro que los mato.

—Es verdad. Solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco. —Knuckle se rascó la mejilla.

—En serio, ¿hay alguien en su sano juicio que le guste Palm? —tosió Leorio mientras se ganaba un codazo por parte de la abuela Abe.

Palm sonrió con emoción genuina y se giró hacia Gon que tenía ambos brazos listos para chocar las manos.

—¡Lo logramos! —exclamaron ambos entre risas mientras todos los invitados, a excepción de unos cuantos, miraban incrédulos el desenvolvimiento de los acontecimientos.

—¿Alguien se molestaría en explicarnos qué pasa? —dijo Kite, reteniendo a Ging por el brazo para que no huyera.

—Eso… —Gon pidió disculpas con una de sus características sonrisas a la par que se negaba a ver a Killua que, para ese momento, creía que terminaría asesinándolo—. ¿Palm lo explicas tú o yo? —La mujer, que era abrazada efusivamente por Alluka a modo de felicitación, miró a todos sin una pizca de miedo por sus expresiones de descontento.

—Venganza, eso es todo. —Esbozó una sonrisa tétrica.

—¡¿Venganza?! —explotó Killua, girando bruscamente a su amigo para que le explicara por qué razón tenía que hacerlo llorar frente a todos.

—Palm siempre me había dicho que le gustaba Knuckle —empezó Alluka, separando a su hermano de Gon para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento—. La verdad, a mí me parecía que los sentimientos eran recíprocos, pero por mucho que Palm le enviara indirectas, él no se daba cuenta. Al final, recurrió a esto.

—Además —agregó Palm—, desde los quince estuve organizando esto.

—¿Organizando? —Esta vez fue Leorio quien habló, acercándose al grupo frente al altar.

—Sí, Palm me dijo que pagó por adelantado los preparativos para este día —dijo Gon—. Por si no se habían dado cuenta, todo esto no es una iglesia sino el estudio de la compañía que Palm contrató.

—Lo que quiere decir que todo esto es una farsa —concluyó Leorio, escéptico.

—Sí y no —intervino Palm con un breve suspiro y un ligero sonrojo—. Siempre pensé que para esta fecha habría encontrado a alguien especial con quien compartir este día.

—¿Por qué de todos elegiste a Gon? —Kurapika preguntó, cargando todos sus libros en los brazos.

—Porque sabía que él no tendría problemas en ayudarme —sonrió Palm al más joven—. Gon no es prejuicioso y me escuchó hasta el final, y como Alluka no tenía ningún problema con prestármelo unos días, aceptó ayudarme.

—Esperen, esperen. —Killua le lanzó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo y a su hermana—. No me digan que…

—Lo siento, hermano. —Alluka tomó su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Te lo íbamos a decir, pero ocurrió todo esto y…

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —cuestionó Shoot retórico, ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte del menor—. En fin, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

—¡No! Necesito más explicaciones —espetó Killua, furioso—. ¿Por qué, si todo era una mentira, no me lo dijiste?

—Palm me lo pidió —se excusó Gon—. Además, es mi venganza por lo que me hiciste.

—¡¿EH?! ¡Pero si yo no te he hecho nada!

—No me digas que fue por eso. —Kurapika suspiró al dar con lo que tenía a Gon resentido.

—Eso creo… —Leorio puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es porque Killua se adelantó a estrenar él solo J-Stars? —adivinó Pokkle, extrañado por la actitud de ambos amigos.

—Sí, no me esperaste. —Gon infló las mejillas, aún dolido por algo que podía considerarse de alta traición.

—¡Pero me disculpé! —se quejó Killua.

—¡No fue suficiente! —Gon tiró de las mejillas del más alto, rememorando el enfado de aquel día—. Tenías que sufrir tanto como yo.

—¡Pues se te pasó la mano! —El muchacho lo imitó, tan solo para empezar a realizarse muecas.

—A todo esto. —Kurapika les dio la espalda y se dirigió a Senritsu—. ¿Tú sabías sobre todo esto? No parecías sorprendida.

—Realmente, Palm no me dijo nada. —Senritsu agitó la cabeza para señalar las flores—. Pero me pareció que las lenguas de buey y los narcisos eran una elección muy peculiar para esta ocasión.

—¡Tienes razón! —secundó Pokkle, dándose cuenta de todo.

—Ay, chicos, deberían leer más sobre botánica. —Ponzu negó y empezó a explicar—. Los narcisos significan, en ciertas ocasiones, egoísmo, así que podría interpretarse como el egoísmo por no haber pensado en los demás para hacerlo. Por otro lado, la lengua de buey significa mentira.

—¿Y los lirios? —preguntó Leorio, sin creer que la respuesta estuvo allí todo ese tiempo.

—Pureza —dijo Gon cuando logró zafarse por un segundo de Killua—. Yo fui quien eligió las flores, y me decidí por los lirios ya que creo que todos los sentimientos que Palm ha colocado para hacer esto son muy puros.

—Gracias. —Palm le sonrió realmente sorprendida—. Si me disculpan un momento, voy a hablar con Knuckle. —El hombre casi se atora con su propia saliva cuando Palm tomó su mano para, con todo y el hermoso vestido blanco, guiarlo a otra habitación.

—Chicos, se terminarán desfigurando —intentó mediar Pokkle entre ambos amigos.

Gon y Killua se detuvieron tan solo para verse. En sincronía, empezaron a reírse del otro mientras se separaban. Killua golpeó suavemente su hombro y le sonrió.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Prometido. Pero también debes jurarme que más nunca jugarás un nuevo videojuego sin mí.

—Prometido —cantó Killua, más tranquilo.

Alluka no pudo resistirse más y, presa de la emoción por la reconciliación, envolvió a ambos en un efusivo abrazo. Cuando se separaron, a Gon le brillaron los ojos con emoción genuina.

—¡Killua! Te tengo que presentar a Ging.

—¿Eh? No es realmente necesario —dijo al notar cómo el hombre intentaba escabullirse.

—No, eres mi mejor amigo. Tiene que ver lo genial que eres.

—No digas cosas vergonzosas. —Killua se ruborizó y se dejó llevar por el más bajo.

Alluka giró sobre sus talones para hablar con Leorio y Kurapika, quienes parecían estar mucho más tranquilos por cómo las cosas habían terminado. Por otro lado, Ponzu y Pokkle charlaban con los miembros de la compañía para aprovechar la ocasión y tomarse algunas fotos tan solo para reírse y pasar un buen rato.

—¿Mito y la abuela Abe lo sabían? —preguntó Leorio.

—Sí. A Mito casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró de todo; pero fue la abuela Abe quien dijo que sería divertido. —Rio Alluka, recordando la cara horrorizada de la mujer, para luego preguntar si Gon había dejado a alguien embarazada.

—Pero tanto solo por esto. —Agitó la cabeza Kurapika, catalogando todos los eventos como algo irresponsable.

—Aunque admito que esos dos me dieron un susto terrible. —Leorio rio, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Voy a hablar con Gon y mi hermano; creo que debemos aclarar cualquier futuro malentendido. ¡Oh! Y también quiero conocer a Ging, Gon habla mucho de él. —Alluka se despidió con la mano, dando saltitos hasta llegar donde los tres hombres.

—Senritsu. —Kurapika llamó a su amiga mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿Me ayudarías a devolver todos estos libros? El bibliotecario me dio su voto de confianza hasta las cinco y no quiero traicionarlo, quizás ahora me permita sacar libros de la biblioteca —habló realmente emocionado.

—Eso suena estupendo. —La muchacha retiró un par de gruesos tomos y se posicionó a su lado para marcharse mientras mantenían una amena y tranquila charla.

—También Kurapika… —murmuró Leorio para luego suspirar—. ¿Es que todos ya se van a conseguir novia? Tantas parejas dan asco…

Con las manos en los bolsillos, dio un último vistazo al altar. Todo había sido tan ridículo, pero admitía que había sido una experiencia llena de emociones, jamás creyó posible que Gon les jugara una broma de ese tipo y mucho menos que lograría completarla. Al regresar la vista al frente, percatándose que era el único dejado atrás mientras el resto reía o simplemente se marchaba, se sintió solo. Admitía que no poseía la genialidad de Killua o Kurapika, ni el talento de Gon, pero creía que su constancia ya era suficiente virtud para equipararse a sus amigos; sin embargo, ¿por qué había ocasiones en las que se sentía ridículamente inútil?

—¡Leorio! —Killua lo llamó con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué esperas? Ging dijo que nos invitaría a comer.

—¡Mocoso! Yo nunca dije eso. —Ging apretó la mandíbula, resistiendo la tentación de ahorcarlo, a pesar de que el muchacho le había agradado.

—Que lo hagas por una vez en tu vida, no te matará —amenazó Mito.

—Alluka, nunca te conviertas en una gruñona como Mito.

—Bueno, no está en mis planes dejar a mis hijos en manos de otra persona —dijo Gon con tanta inocencia que hizo sentir incómodo a Ging por lo mal padre que era y, con mucho orgullo, seguiría siendo.

—Leorio, muévete. —Killua, al notar que el hombre estaba estático en su sitio, haló su antebrazo.

Leorio soltó una breve carcajada y se ajustó los lentes. Si bien parecía que ellos siempre estaban a varios pasos por delante de él, Leorio no desistiría de perseguirlos y, si alguien se quedaba rezagado, él se encargaría de brindarle fuerza para que continuara, porque ese era su trabajo, ser el guardián de la fortaleza de sus tres queridos amigos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Quien dice que sí: La novia._

 _Quien dice que no: Nadie._

 _Quien se opone a la boda: Compañero de trabajo._

 _Quien llega tarde: Familiar lejano._

 _Quien llora: Mejor amigo._

 _No pregunten qué me fumé para escribir esto xD Cuando leí de qué trataba la actividad se me vinieron tantas ideas a la cabeza que terminé decantándome por esta por el simple hecho de que me atraía escribir un poco sobre Palm, Knuckle y Shoot, no fue como si me hubiera explayado mucho pero, sorprendentemente, me gustó escribir sobre Shoot. Así que me siento orgullosa de salirme un poco de mi zona de confort :)_

 _Sin embargo, lo que me costó mucho colocar en la historia fue la parte de un familiar lejano que llegue tarde, porque nadie tiene familia en HxH, apenas Killua y Gon, si mal no recuerdo xD Así que recurrí al siempre confiable Ging! Pero considero que quedó bastante decente para ser la primera vez que escribo sobre una boda, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)_

 _Bueno, es hora de dar créditos y agradecimientos. Primero, me inspiré en un capítulo del manga "Machida-kun no Sekai" porque mi idea original terminaría colocando a Palm en una mala posición cuando es un personaje peculiar y agradable a su extraña manera xD Segundo, agradezco y culpo a Sonye-san por abrirme los ojos al potencial de shippeo entre Alluka y Gon. Y por último, creo que es justo mencionar a Lawliet que me traumó con Gon siendo un duende xD_

 _¿Creo que eso sería todo? Supongo que sí, si leyeron hasta aquí, ¡les agradezco inmensamente! Y más si me dicen qué les pareció._

 _Con eso me despido, ¡que tengan un excelente día!_


End file.
